<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukishima Bed, TsukiHina by GingerLynn16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852929">Tsukishima Bed, TsukiHina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLynn16/pseuds/GingerLynn16'>GingerLynn16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Death, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Floor Sex, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Smut, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLynn16/pseuds/GingerLynn16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukishima and Hinata are paired together for a project in a class, things spice up after they get to Tsukishima house after working at a park before a downpour of rain, <br/>- Smut -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tsukishima Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be one-shots of Hinata with others, some will be smutty some will be fluff, some might be angst<br/>but with the following other chapters, some will not be connected to the past chapters unless I say it is, like its a part 2 or whatever or I tell you in the notes that this chapter or the next chapter will be related to the last chapter, I will put down if Its, smut, fluff, angst or a family relationship thing in the summary or the title. <br/>But have fun with this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima clicked his toung as he walked down the sidewalk to the local park to work with Shrimp for a project they were assigned together by the teacher, He looked and saw Hinata on the bench waiting with a bookbag on the right side of him resting on the ground, " You got the stuff Shrimp" Tsukishima says pulling his headphones down and around his neck. Having Hinata jump " Y-Yeah, I do let's get to work" Hinata stutters quickly getting the stuff out, They had to take notes and ideas down to add to the project which Hinata was the only one spilling ideas out for it, " Are you even listening" Hinata huffs with a small glare at the tall blond, " Shut it Shrimp" He glares at Hinata, They argue back slightly but stopped and went back to the project as they needed to get it done since It's due in a few days. And they don't want to be around each other for much longer, mostly cause they don't want to show their real  feelings for each other, they both like each other but are to stubborn and nervous to tell each other. </p><p> </p><p>But soon as they were about down the sky's turned a dark grey and Hinata puts the work and notes away just in time when a hard downpour of rain started to fall, Tsukishima grabbed Hinata arm and ran with him to his place since it wasn't that far away from the park unlike Hinata's place, they quickly got inside and shut the door, breathing heavily <br/>" Stupid News people, didn't tell us it would rain" Tsukishima huffed  water dripping from his drenched hair to the floor, he glanced at Hinata who was also breathing hard and was soaked in water. " Did the project stuff get wet Shrimp" Tsukishima huffed water still dripping from his hair and face, Hinata opened the bag and checked<br/>" It's dry so don't have to worry" Hinata smiled sweetly at Tsukishima which made his heart beat fast once again, Tsukishima always wondered why Hinata smiled so sweetly at him even when he is mean to him. " Im going to shower and change, you can use the guest bathroom once done I'll give you a spare pair of clothes" Tsukishima waved hinata off and went off to his room to go to his bathroom, Hinata knew right away which room was the guest room since It was right across from Tsukishima and It didn't have a lot and had a small queen bed. He took a quick hot shower not wanting to keep Tsukishima waiting to long and might annoy him and Hinata doesn't want to run up their Water bill.<br/>He soon got out and a knock came " I got the clothes', open up" Tsukishima clicked his toung and the door cracked open with hinata hand out and grabbed them and a faint thank you was heard. </p><p>Tsukishima waited in his room not long before the door open gently before it was closed again and Tsukishima looked and had a small blush along his face, Hinata was blushing slightly as well, as Tsukishima shirt went to above Hinata's knees " The shorts kept falling so I left them" Hinata blushed fiddling with his fingers, Tsukishima looked away "I-It's fine, our clothes are in the wash and by the looks of it, you might need to stay the night " Tsukishima looked out his window at the downpour of the rain, soon a loud clap of thunder and lighting cracked in the sky. Hinata slightly jumped as he was sat on the other side of Tsukishima bed, he always had a fear of thunder and lightning.<br/>" Are you...afraid of thunder and lightning" Tsukishima slightly smirked but his tone was in a serious worried tone, " Y-Yeah, I know it's childish but I always have been since I was young" Hinata shrugs embarrassed, " It's fine Shrimp " Tsukishima says ruffling the short boy's hair playfully. <br/>The two ate some baked chicken with rice that they cooked which wasn't hard, they sat downstairs and just watched a movie and ate, having very little to no conversation. They soon retreat to Tsukishima room as they turn his tv on and added a random movie on again.<br/>" So I heard that The king is dating someone, " Tsukishima says, Hinata nods with a small smile at Tsukishima. </p><p>" So, how is the king treating your small ass" Tsukishima asks smirking, Hinata blushing " N-NO, I-I wouldn't date him besides I like someone else" Hinata blushed brightly,<br/>" I thought you two would since you two are always around each other " Tsukishima was shocked but slightly happy since he might have a chance but also a bit sad since he might not either, soon a loud crash of lightning was heard and soon the power went out and a small yelp could be heard from Hinata who jumped. They both got up without notice and were to leave but got their feet tangled together through the darkness and fell. <br/>" Ow" They both groaned in union, Hinata blushed as if Tsukishima Golden-brown eyes glowed and looked through his soul he could feel the tall blonds hot breath, Hinata was pinned to the floor with his legs apart, his arms above his head with Tsukishima left leg between his legs, his right leg on it's knee balancing his wright slightly.<br/>His left arm pinning Hinata arms down with his right arm on Hinata thigh that was exspoded along with his black boxers. With inches apart from just kissing each other, <br/>They blushed brightly and tried to get up but slipped again but this time their lips met, and they quickly pull away but they couldn't get the thought out of their mind. </p><p>Tsukishima loved how soft Hinata lips were and loved how they tasted like pure sugar and spice, and Hinata loved how gentle but rough Tsukishima lips were and how they tasted like coffee and Strawberry's, They enjoyed it even if it only lasted a few seconds, they stood up and blushed " Fuck it" Tsukishima cursed pulling hinata and kissed him deeply,<br/>earning a moan from Hinata who kissed back without hesitation, even though it was still pitch black besides from the small glow of the street light and faint flashes of lightning, it felt like they could see each other through the thick darkness in the blond's room. Hinata snaked his arms around the talls neck and Tsukishima puts his hands on Hinata waist,<br/>Tsukishima ran his toung over Hinata bottom lip and Hinata opened his mouth to allow Tsukishima to roam his mouth was a deeply blush came along his face as he moaned. <br/>Tsukishima backed Hinata up and pulled away before pushing Hinata down on his bed before crawling over the orange boy and attacked the boy's neck, " Ah~ T-Tsukki" Hinata moans, Tsukishima loved the nickname that he only allows Yams to call him flow out of Hinata mouth and it sounded like pure sweet honey and he wants to continue hearing it from Hinata. all night..<br/>Tsukishima had left Hinata neck covered in love bites, hickeys and bite marks before he slide the shirt off of Hinata body and threw it somewhere in the room. <br/>Hinata gives a small moan and a slightly shiver as Tsukishima cold hands touch his warm body, </p><p>" Tsukki~" Hinata moans as Tsukishima left more marks along Hinata top half, as his hands rub Hinata thighs, " I love when you moan my name Sho~" Tsukishima groans deeply sending Hinata to bite his lip, he found that hot and he couldn't deny it if asked by the man himself, Tsukishima stopped and sat on his knees as he pulled his short off and tossed it to the side, and a flash of lightning came and he could see Hinata spread out body only in his boxers, covered in marks Tsukishima made himself and he was proud of them.<br/>Hinata saw Tsukishima toned, thin but faint four pack top and he loved it, he wished to mark it with his own marks as Tsukishima did to him. <br/>Hinata got enough confidence and flipped them, having the blond be shocked for a moment before smirked when he felt the Tangerine kiss and suck on Tsukki's neck and torso.<br/>Tsukishima groans as Hinata left his own marks along his body and he loved it, he loved how Hinata lips felt against his skin, loved how hands ran gently on his arms as he did so.<br/> Tsukishima flipped them making Hinata lips pull away quickly, Tsukishima pulled his pants off and dropped them lazily on the floor as much as he could.<br/>Tsukishima pulls Hinata left leg up and he kissed and bite on Hinata inner thigh, having Hinata moan and arch his back slightly, " Tsukki~ S-Sensitive t-their" Hinata moans out, his head back against the pillow slightly moaning as Tsukishima continued. </p><p>" You taste sweet Hinata, like cinnamon rolls " Tsukishima purrs out not stopping leaving marks along Hinata's thighs, Hinata just moans with a small blush fill Hinata face.<br/>Tsukishima stops and took Hinata lips again and roughly kissed them as his hands slipped off Hinata's boxers off and his own as he dropped them to the floor, They pull away breathing hard before Tsukishima put four fingers in Hinata mouth gently and soon pulled out when he knows they are covered enough.<br/>He pushed one in kissing Hinata neck gently but he was shocked when he heard Hinata moan instead of tensing or hissing, " You had things up here before haven't you Sho~" Tsukishima purrs, "A-Ah~ Tsukki" Hinata moans hips slightly bucking down on Tsukishima trusting fingers as he added his second finger. <br/>"Words sweaty" Tsukki smirks at Hinata pleasure filled eyes as hinata struggled to hold back a moan as he answered. "Y-Yes" He stutters, Tsukki started to trust his two fingers fastly as he added his third finger. " T-Tsukki~ A-Ah~ Im ganna~ " Hinata voice was strangled with moans over barring them, and he soon came but Tsukishima didn't care.<br/>He was going to make him cum again once, Tsukishima lined himself up and pushes in slightly not wanting to hurt Hinata before he pushed all the way in after a few seconds.<br/>Hinata moans as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima neck and Tsukishima went slow to not hurt Hinata as it was his first time.<br/>" I-Im not a glass doll, so don't treat me like a f-fragile d- Ah~" Hinata was about to tell Tsukishima when Tsukishima pulled out and snapped back in hard.<br/>" F-Fuck~ Harder please" Hinata begs as Tsukishima rocked fastly and hard.</p><p>Tsukishima hands gripped Hinata waist as he held them tightly as he pounds into the Middle blocker, Hinata left long red scratches down Tsukishima back as he bucked his hips against Tsukishima fastly snapping hips and arched his back moaning, A snap of lightning and thunder hit loudly and it brighten the room but Hinata was so lost in the pleasure he didn't even notice or care. Tsukishima snapped harder and faster as he was not even close to his climax, he was far from it to be more detailed. <br/>And Hinata wasn't close either due to his last orgasm just from Tsukishima fastly rough fingers.<br/>Tsukishima sat up stopping making Hinata moan in lose of pleasure and have Hinata in his lap and Hinata quickly started to ride Tsukishima, wanting the hard pleasure back. Tsukishima helped Hinata thrust  his hips up and down on his hard dick as he groans and sighs breathlessly \, admiring Hinata pleasure filled face and half open eyes that were filled with lust, love and pleasure, so was tsukishima. <br/>Hinata's hands were on Tsukishima shoulders gripping them as moans spilled out of Hinata lips, " F-Fuck you looked hot riding me" Tsukishima groans biting his lip as Hinata nods, moans spilling out as he rode Tsukishima faster, The room was filled with skin slapping and groans along with moans filling the air, They were both slightly happy Tsukishima parents were out on business for a few weeks, Tsukishima parents were a bit noisy, if you had to put it that way. </p><p>"Fuck, " Tsukishima groans as he quickly grabs Hinata's legs, pushing him back down, and put his legs over his shoulder and start to slam into the boy below him at a inhuman speed and hard as his body can do, " A-Ah~ T-Tsu~ Fuck! Tsukki~" Hinata could barely spit out words as pleasure was over coming his throat as all he could do was let out pure hot moans that Tsukishima loved hearing." Your moans are hot Hinata~ I love them," Tsukishima kissed Hinata sweetly as his thrust became a bit harder but sloppier as they were coming near their Climax. They both let out a low but hot groan together as they came at the same time, both letting out heavy breaths as Tsukishima pulled out gently and wrapped Hinata and his cum filled chest and lower stomach with one of their shirts before pulling Hinata close to him under the covers. <br/>" I love you Hinata" Tsukishima kissed Hinata forehead " I love you too" Hinata breathed out. <br/>Both falling into darkness together, forgetting they have a competition the next day against another school. </p><p>" Omg! did you have to leave that many love bites on him Tsukki" Yams says worryingly but laughs as the boys were changing and they saw the love marks along Hinata, torso, neck and everywhere. And they saw the long red scratch marks down Tsukishima back from Hinata " How's your back, can you walk okay" Noya smirked knowing Hinata legs this morning were shaking and he could barely stand. " Fuck you, " Hinata laughs as he threw his shirt on and walked out with Tsukishima as the competition started in 25 minutes. <br/>" Tsukki so going to get a blow job" Yams laughs as the others shake their head and Daichi held Suga back as Suga was trying to kill Tsukishima for "ruining" Hinata's innocents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Coffee Kiss, KageHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata spends the night at Kageyama place and things are well and good between the two young couple, and the next morning Coffee is made and they talked and one of them can't help but keep starring at the other's lips and soon they make a move on the one's plump lips. <br/>- Fluff-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hey Boke" Kageyama smiled as he shuts the front door as hinata comes in with his bag over his shoulder with his clothes " H-Hey Kags" Hinata blushes,  Kags out of know where Kissed Hinata forehead and ruffled his hair " Place your bag down, let's watch a movie" Kageyama spoke walking to the couch and sitting down. Hinata takes his shoes off and placed his bag down as he skipped to the living room and sat next to Kageyama. The movie was something they have watched multiple times so they keep saying the lines before the actors say them, making them laugh every time. Once the movie ended they have ordered some Pizza and some soda, Once the pizza and soda has arrived they dished up and watched more movies and had fun as a movie date and a sleepover at the king- I mean Kageyama house.<br/>" No! The Amelia belongs with Lukas!" Kageyama yells " No! Amelia belongs with Cree! " Hinata huffs at his tall boyfriend, they were currently having a disagreement on who Amelia from a movie belongs with. " Lukas can support Amelia due to him being the millionaires Son!" Kageyama throws his hands up in defeat, <br/>" Cree and fuck her good and hard and he can help her as she can support herself" Hinata yells making Kageyama blush. </p><p>He hasn't heard Hinata cuss besides from when he is ruining the boy's ass In bed or couch or anywhere, " You win this time" Kageyama blushes and looks away and Hinata smiles brightly, " I know I would" Hinata smiles at his boyfriend who was blushing and looking away, " No you didn't!" Kageyama yells  still blushing " Yes I did because you know I will not let you kiss me for a week. " Hinata smirks at his boyfriend who once again looked away and blushed, he knew hinata was right. " I hate you" Kageyama blushed " No you don't" Hinata smiled sweetly and hugs Kageyama, Kageyama hugs Hinata blushing slightly still blushing, " Take your bag upstairs and get ready for bed Boke" Kageyama walked off to clean the dishes that they used. Hinata brushes his teeth and change into a white over sized shirt with his boxers on.<br/>He sat on Kageyama bed and waited for Kags to come up and cuddle him so they can go to sleep. Kageyama comes in and he has his black boxers on with a white tang op on, Kageyama turned the lights off and slipped under the covers and Hinata slipped under them as well and cuddled close to Kageyama. <br/>Kageyama kissed Hinata forehead before they both fell into a peaceful sleep until Kageyama was woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, where he walked to the kitchen scratching his stomach when he saw Hinata pouring two cups for them. <br/>They sat down and talked while the News played and they slowly woke up, Hinata was somewhat listening to Kageyama blabber on about something or someone, so he wasn't listening really. <br/>He could stop looking at Kageyama plump, thin lips.</p><p>He wants to kiss them so badly, They have kissed before on the lips but the last they did was like 2 weeks ago and Hinata missed Kageyama lips, <br/> Hinata sucked it up and leaned in and kissed Kageyama lips closing his eyes as he placed his warm hand on Kageyama face, Kageyama froze but kissed back placing his own hand on top of Hinata's. Kageyama could taste Hinata creamer in his coffee and Hinata could taste the sweetness to Kageyama lips. They pulled away blushing slightly, <br/>" I missed your lips against mine" Hinata smiled sweetly " sorry about that" Kageyama smiled kissing Hinata's lips again smiling as they continued their day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was a short chapter I was rushing due to me having to do something and I still had to get dressed due to me being a lazy bitch, but I hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hinata's Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata leaves for awhile leaving his journal In the gym and the team come back early and Tsukishima sees it and they all agree to read it out loud to themselves to see what their friend is hiding from them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a family type of chapter, Angst if you want to call it and Fluff so I hope you like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had placed his thick oak brown leather notebook down as he rushed out of the Gym to go do somethings before coming back and gathering his things before the others clean up as they usually get their 3 hours later so he thought he had time to keep his journal out, but he was wrong the team came back way to early from their own doing. <br/>They were talking loudly except for some as something caught the salty blond boy's eye and he went over and picked it up and smirked as he glanced and saw the Shrimps name in it, " Hey guys look It's the shrimps journal" Tsukishima smirks waving it. The others all looked " I don't think you should be handling that Tsukishima" Sugawara says hesitantly,<br/>" Come on I bet it's all about the King" Tsukishima smirks, the others argued but soon gave in as they took the thought of it in and wanted to know as well.<br/>" He has been distant and he has been more on edge" Noya smiles sadly as they soon all listened as the tall blond read the first page. </p><p>" So I bought well...I should say Stole this journal" Tsukishima says widening his eyes slightly " HE STOLE THAT JOURNAL! " Sugawara yelled shocked " Suga, calm down" Daichi says rubbing Sugawara backs who soon calmed down, Tsukishima continued " I stole it mostly because I don't have anyone to tell my thoughts, and feelings too and this journal could  help but it was nearly $20 and I don't have the money right know, so I stole it when nobody was around and I sneaked out the window and I sneaked back in my home without making a sound which was a miracle. I wish I had friends so I won't be so lonely at times, I wish I was worth someone's time. "<br/>Tsukishima finished the first page and he didn't have much of a reaction but he did feel a bit bad for the shrimp, so did the others.<br/>" The next one" Yamaguchi says smiling softly, He flipped to the next one " My jobs were so stressful, I hate having to work so many hours, I don't mind working but I have no free time to sleep or eat and nobody cares, nobody bates a eye to me when I beg for them to give me a piece of toast and water, they give me nothing but a locked room they throw me in. " Tsukishima stops as a chocked sound echoed, It was Sugawara again. </p><p>But soon tsukishima continued, " I have my waiter job at the local ' cafe'  which is always so busy and I only get payed tips and I hardly make $20 but Im not complaining, any money is money, whatever I earn Is good enough for me to save away for something important in the future, I go after school which I am only a few days into being with the Karasuno volleyball team and school. I go for about three hours then I hurry off to my next job as a dishwasher for another place and I get payed $3,50 a hour which I only go for 3 hours as well so I only get about 10 dollars, plus me rushing to my third job almost across town as a cashier at a store and I get payed only hourly, which is only $ 4.50 and I get to work 4 hours and I earn at least 18 dollars, soon after that it's like 3 in the morning and I am running on very low fumes and whatever things I could find outside or in stores that nobody would notice. I soon rush all the way back into town and I go to a coffee shop as it's open 24/7 and I get payed hourly which is only $ 3.50 and I work for 2 hours until I change in a rush and go to school and do the same routine over and over. I get all my paychecks on Friday and all together their is only 280, " Tsukishima finished the page as they stay silent, know they know a bit more why Hinata has bags under his eyes nearly everyday. <br/>they go to the next page, </p><p>" the others nearly saw the bruises on my body in the changing room, Noya and Tanaka were messing around and they almost broke my wrappings around my body as I hid the bruises underneath that were caused by my family, luckily they didn't see or notice, I don't need their pity bad enough I already pity myself and hate myself" <br/>The journal page was short and tsukishima passed it to someone else as he felt a chock in his throat and he didn't want the others to notice.<br/>Kageyama took it as he swallowed a lump and read the following next page, <br/>" I am nothing but a useless piece of trash, my parents were right I am nothing, I am nothing specials. I am nothing. but I already know that, I known it for years and I try not to break down and cry and its so hard when I have to go and put a fake happy smile on to help the others be happy, happier then I am. I wish I was something but that will never come true. " Kageyama eyes widen as he finished reading the page. <br/>" He thinks he's nothing" Yamaguchi covers his mouth shocked but hurt to have his best friend feel that way about himself and mad his parents made him feel that way. <br/>" Today was the day I thought of ending it all but I stopped when I remember her voice, her last words to me and I stopped myself as I put them back on the shelf and I left the nurses office and went to the gym as I smiled, acting like I wasn't going to make them happy by me going away for good. I know I am nothing to them but a spiker they need" Kageyama couldn't continue as he shoved it in Yamaguchi hands who passed it to Daichi as he couldn't either. </p><p>" Today I had to lie on why I was late to practice and I had to do some extra laps, and I wasn't complaining but every bone was burning as I was force to do 50 laps and the bruised ribs weren't helping either that were caused by my father, I couldn't tell them and I can't so I smiled as I did what Daichi told me and I could see tsukishima smirk as he saw the useless spiker get a punishment. I can see that Kageyama was mad I was late and I missed half of practice so I was a disappointment to them. " <br/>Daichi voice slightly broke but he cleared it as he continued it.<br/>" Today was the anniversary  that she died, that the day my life has gotten worse and less bright as it was, she was my only light and know she is gone. Sure I have the team but that's different, they are my light to keep me playing, While Natsu was my light to living, my light to keep me sane and not snap at anybody at any second.<br/>But she is gone and I can't stop crying and screaming, I am left alone without someone caring about me. I wish I was cared for "<br/>Daichi chokes as he passed the notebook to Tanaka who wanted to read it and possibly give Sugawara a few minutes before he reads In case Tanaka cry's. <br/>" The hitting's from my parents are getting worse, before they would just use their hands and feet but know they are using cups, glass, plates, belts, It's getting harder to hide the bruises and welts from my team. It's getting so hard and I just want to cry when ever Noya or Tanaka senpai  slap my back where the bruises or the welts are but I don't want them worry so I just force a smile and laugh, when I am actually in pain. So much pain. My parents blame me for Natsu death which I can't blame them, I blame myself for it, so that doesn't bother me as much. I haven't told you guys yet but um.. My friend Kenma, He's nice I feel like I can talk to him but I don't because I don't want to burden him so I don't.<br/>But he is very nice and caring person, I feel like he would be a amazing husband, father or volleyball player or even gamer in the future, he is very talented at video games. <br/>But I have to go, I can hear my father coming upstairs and I know his belt is out so See ya. " Tanaka eyes were wide as he read that page as the others have tears falling down their faces. </p><p>" Next page Tanaka please" Sugawara sniffles, Tanaka turned the page and his eyes widen more " All the next 20 pages say are, I hate myself, Im fat, Im useless, Im stupid, over and over, they nearly fill up half of the notebook until the last few pages, but their are still some blank pages" Tanaka shows the others the 20 pages that are filled with Hinata hate to himself. Sugawara snatches it and turns to the first page he sees that doesn't have his baby crow's hate for himself, To no Advil but he did find a page to read out loud, <br/>" I know they only have me on their team for my surprise speed and spikes, I mean why would they want a short, ugly, fat useless boy like me on their team. I mean like Kageyama can serve good, maybe not perfect but good enough to have on the team and go to nationals, and he is tall to do spikes or blocking or any position on the team.<br/>Daichi Is a amazing player over all in all he does, I can't pin point a place for him, same with Sugawara, I can't place where they are good at, they are good at everything in volleyball and they are so caring to us...to me, which I don't know why, I don't deserve to be cared for, I deserve to be hated. <br/>Tanaka may be funny and dumb at times but he is a amazing player and so head strong that he I bet he can make it to nationals without a second thought, Of course Noya is going to be right by him, they are like two pea's in a pod. Noya may be short but he is so talented at Volleyball, I can't wait to see him up their in the big games someday if he is going that far. Yamaguchi what can I say? He is just so nice and talented at everything and everyone, I don't know why he counts me as a friend, I don't deserve his kindness, <br/>Yamaguchi is like a angel that is talented at everything he touches, I wish I was like him. Ashai is just like Yamaguchi only different is he is more of a clumsy talented person, haha. And tsukishima? What can I say about him, He is the perfect image any Volleyball team wants, He's tall, blind, cocky, full of surprises and is amazing at any position on Volleyball, I can see why I look up to him when I first arrived, I look up to all of them as my family, but I don't deserve them, They deserve someone better than me. " Sugawara voice cracks as tears fall on the notebook making tear marks.<br/>" T-They deserve someone more worthy to be on their team, While I deserve to be left alone for good.... I have to go know and visit my sisters grave I'll write in you another day. " Sugawara finished after taking a minute to breath. <br/>Sugawara turned to the next page and read on, " I lost my job or I should say I lost all my jobs after them being shut down or burnt to the ground, I only took those jobs to be away from home long as I can and take care of Natsu now, I am stuck at home with my parents constantly beating me over and over almost every other hour for stupid things, <br/>I didn't take the trash out the second they yell at me, Wack! Im hit, I didn't make dinner correctly, Wack! Hit again, I got a 80, Wack! Hit once more, Im so done, Im done being hurt, Im done being lost. Im so done, I just want the pain to stop.... " Sugawara breaks down and cries. <br/>Noya takes the notebook right before Sugawara hugs Daichi and cries harder as the others could only hear what their friend...or their ' Son ' their ' Brother ' is going through as tears falling down their face. </p><p>" Their are um.. 2 more pages before we get to the one he had finished today Im guessing" Noya sniffled as the others quietly nod and he began to read the following page,<br/>" I can't remember If I told you but I have Anxiety and ADHD, I take my pills for my ADHD  and for my Anxiety, but they don't seem to be working and they are at the highest dose they can give me due to my weight being so low that I can be at risk of death or going into a coma since I am under weight by a little. I smoke weed to calm myself down more which helps my Anxiety, I have had Anxiety since I was 12 and ADHD since birth and I have been smoking Weed since I was 14 after 2 years of suffering from over whelming Anxiety.   So the reason I am so bubbly and over joyed and all over the place is due to my ADHD, and maybe due to me smoking before coming to practice and school some days, i don't all the time but when I do, It helps me. My dream is to be a volleyball player but I know I can't if I don't quick smoking or at least dying it down but I can't, my Anxiety gets so overwhelming that only thing that calms me down now, is smoking or playing music and listening to it while playing Volleyball or dancing. <br/>I don't know what to do anymore. I wish I knew what to do.... " Noya hands trembled, He didn't know his  ' Brother ' was going through this, He didn't know and he feel likes he has been a bad Senpai, he is suppose to be their for his lower classmates, for his younger brother. <br/>But he wasn't....<br/>Noya read on even though his hands were still shaking making it a bit harder to read the words In Hinata journal. </p><p>" I didn't mean it... I-I didn't mean it" Noya starred confused as his eyes scanned over the repeating words, " All this page says is I didn't mean it, what does he mean" Noya voices cracks at the end, unable to control it as tears spill out of his eyes even more and on the notebook, Tsukishima snatches it and reads the last page, wanting to be able to read the last page before its soaked in tears. "  I lost it all know, I only have my bags of school stuff, clothes and whatever pictures I can stuff into my bags before I left...that home was so horrible but also happy memory, mostly only because of Natsu the other times when my parents were nice were when they were high on Acid, they were so loving and caring when they were high on Acid that I wished they were high on it every second of the day. But that was only a few times in a few months to a few years. <br/>the last I saw them happy....Was us happy as a family was when I was 14 and Natsu was 7, we made brownies, laughed and had fun that i wished If it was a dream, i would never wake up. and that was the last time I heard my parents tell me they love me....But their gone.....natsu is gone and my home is gone....<br/>I have to leave to go visit Natsu grave for a while, see ya another day Journal, goodbye. " tsukishima finished the last page Hinata wrote on before he closed it and it fell to the floor from his hands, " We are horrible friend...we are horrible family, we never saw him in pain, he was in so much pain" Sugawara sobs still holding to Daichi who was rubbing his back. Hinata comes in and rushed over worried why his family was crying, but soon the others saw him and Noya threw himself into hinata and hugged him tightly crying into Hinata dirty white t-shirt. <br/>" We sorry Shoyo! We so sorry! Were sorry we never notice your pain" Noya sobs, Hinata was confused but it clicked when He saw his journal on the ground, Noya steps back as Hinata just looks at them, " What do you want to know? What else? : hinata smiles sadly, <br/>"  What did you mean by you didn't mean it and why do you say you lost it all" Yamaguchi blabbered out so fast as tears fall down his face as he wiped them away. </p><p>" My parents were abusing me once again and I snapped and the last thing I remember was catching my fathers belt, half way in the air then the next thing I remember is their bloody, brutally beaten bodies on the floor, blood nearly everywhere, I had killed them... I killed my parents and I broke down and cried, I killed my own parents, I called the police and they didn't charge me as I did it in self control and I snapped and I blackout, but I carry their death on my shoulders everyday" Hinata swallows down a choke as he try's not to cry again, " It's not your fault Sho" Noya looks at Hinata with glossy eyes, <br/>" What I mean by that I lost everything, Is that I am homeless" Hinata sniffles, the others widen their glossy eyes, <br/>" I lost the house a few weeks ago so Know I either sleep on benches, sidewalks, ally ways or If Im lucky and I lock up, I lock myself in the gym and sleep inside the gym for the night, I shower in the locker room and I change and unlock the gym and act like I, not homeless.... I ran out of my medication like...3 months ago, I can't afford them" Hinata nods his heads trying to fight back his tears.<br/>The team swarm Hinata into a hug and Hinata just breaks down and hugs back crying, he has been dying to let out his pain for months...for years...<br/>They step away after Hinata let go of them and he was still shaking slightly, " Why...Why didn't you tell us? " Sugawara asks eyes still glossed over. <br/>" I didn't want to be more of a burden" Hinata simply replies " you are never a burden and You are worthy of this team Hinata, you are worthy and you are not useless, or fat or any of those cruel words. We care for you hinata" Sugawara says putting his warm hands on Hinata cold flushed cheecks before hugging him again. <br/>" I hope you don't mind me asking Hinata...but what happened to your sister...Natsu? " Tsukishima asks  nervous trying not to make the boy cry again. <br/>" I took her out for dinner as I had some left over money and we ate and It was her 8th birthday so i treated her to food, sweets and i took her to the park, I did whatever she wanted that day. We were um... walking back from being at the fair and She ran out into the road and she got hit by a car, she died in my arms as Ambulance was on it's way. <br/>I remember her last words, ' Be the next Tiny giant, be my future hero '...." Hinata smiles sadly but tears spill out of his eyes once more but he quickly wiped them away.</p><p>" You can live with me Shoyo, " Noya smiles at Hinata " And I can help you with getting your medication back" Daichi smiles at Hinata, He was shocked but smiled bright,<br/>He has fianlly got the family he always wanted... and they are here to stay with him for good this time...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kenma's Birthday Gift, KenHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Kenma's birthday and he got new games, sweets, money and he is thankful for them, Even his boyfriend Hinata gave him some new games and a few plushies, But Hinata has something else planned when It's just him and Kenma,<br/>Except he didn't come up with it, It was from two idiots he calls friends.<br/>- Smut -</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be a bit short, but I hope it's going to be good, What ship/s do you want next with hinata and what type, let me know so I can have your suggestions put into the story so you can like it more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma smiles softly as all his friends and his boyfriend is gathered in his house for his birthday, Their was Kuroo, Yaku, Lev, Daichi, Sugawara, Noya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and His lovely and adorable boyfriend, Hinata. His mother was here too but she has to leave shortly after all his friends leave as His mother allowed Hinata to stay the night but nobody else. Soon enough everyone but Noya and Tanaka was gone, Kenma shrugged it off as he saw them talking to Hinata so he just walked to his room to put his gifts away and his money away, and put his new games on his shelf with his other games.    Soon he came back out and saw Hinata was left alone with his bag, slightly blushing " Sho? you okay" Kenma ask surprising Hinata but he smiles at Kenma, " Totally fine, Kenma❤ " Hinata kissed Kenma lips gentle smiling at the blushing Nekoma boy, " I-Im going to get in the shower Sho" Kenma still blushing quickly left, Hinata walked to Kenma's room and sat on Kenma's bed, he heard the water run and he knew now would be a great time to do it. But he was so nervous.   <br/> " I hate you Tanaka Senpai and Noya " Hinata blushed as he stripped leaving himself in his White boxers before placing the Kurasuno dress, yes a dress that Noya and Tanaka gave hinata to surprise Kenma with. It went to his mid thigh, he blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror in Kenma room in the corner near his dresser that holds his tv and play station. He knew what his two but idiot friends were trying to plan, they were trying to help their friend get railed and hinata really thanked them but he was still nervous as this is his first time, Kenma wasn't he and Kuroo got drunk and has sex a few weeks before Kenma and Hinata got together and Hinata accepts that, he can't change the past. </p><p>He heard the water shut off and he quickly stuffed his old clothes in his bag and sat on the bed on his phone acting like he isn't in a small dress in Kenma's room, <br/>But when Kenma came out he sat on the floor and turned some video games on, he didn't even notice Hinata wearing such a nice dress and even though Hinata was slightly hurt, he felt relived he didn't really want Kenma to notice just yet, wait until Hinata has enough courage to do something or ask. <br/>He quietly placed his phone down on the box in the corner near Kenma's bed before he swallowed a small lump, ' You can do this Shoyo ' Hinata thought to himself before he quietly stepped off Kenma's bed and sat In Kenma's lap, wrapping his legs around Kenma's waist as he burred his head in his shoulder with his arms gently around him. <br/>Kenma smiled softly not looking away as he talked into his mic as his fingers moved fastly on the controller. Hinata stayed that way for a good 10 minutes until he was accidently thrown off when Kenma thrown his head set angrily when he died once again.<br/>Kenma saw and was about to apologize when he saw Hinata, Hinata was holding himself up by laying his body weight on his palms as his legs were slightly touching each other knees and the dress rode up more, exposing's some of hinata thigh's, Hinata was blushing. <br/>" Y-You... You look hot in that" Kenma bite his lip as he eyed Hinata up and down multiple times before he crawled over to Hinata and kissed his neck sweetly but rough, <br/>"A-Ah~ Kenma" Hinata moans softly tilting his head for Kenma to get more of his neck. <br/>Kenma pulls Hinata in his lap as he sits down once more, Hinata places his hands on Kenma's shoulders, Hinata smirked as he kissed Kenma's neck as he grinds his hips against Kenma's growing erection. </p><p>"K-Kitten, keep doing that and I won't go easy on you" Kenma growls out with a devilish smirk, against Hinata ear. Hinata knew he was smirking, he just knew that Kenma was smiling, Hinata didn't stop but trailed his kisses to his ear and whispered " What If I don't want you to go easy..What if I want it hard" Soon as those words left his lip. he let out a small squeak as he was picked up and thrown on Kenma's bed. He looked at Kenma who got on top of Hinata and kissed his lips roughly as his hands rub Hinata's sides, <br/>Hinata moans softly against Kenma's hot kiss as he kisses back, snaking his arms to wrap around Kenma's neck when they were grabbed. " I-I...I want to try something, Is that alright" Kenma asked softly, Hinata nods and Kenma pushes hinata arms above his head and he handcuffed them.<br/>Hinata had to admit, this was hot as hell and he liked it so far, Kenma kissed Hinata's neck leaving hickeys as his hands slides under Hinata short dress and slipped his boxers off, and dropped them on the floor. " K-Kenma~" Hinata moans when Kenma reaches a sensitive spot on his neck<br/>" Sensitive spot I see? " Kenma smirks to himself as he soon keeps attacking that spot over and over, making the hickey darker and harder to go away. Kenma pulls away and look at his work of art along Hinata's neck. Hinata blushed as he saw Kenma's darken eyes, scanning his body over and over, " I don't want to ruin that pretty little dress of Your's, so Im going to fuck you in it" Kenma licks his lips, making Hinata nod but still had that rustic red blush along his face. <br/>Kenma strips his shirt and pants, but leaves his boxers on but Hinata could see Kenma hard member, Kenma kissed Hinata lips deeply once more as Hinata kisses back slightly yanking on his handcuffs. He wants to wrap his arms around Kenma but he also loved being in these handcuffs, Kenma pulls away and Hinata just shyly smiles before letting out a small gasp, Kenma hands gripped Hinata's thighs pulling him down a bit, Hinata never noticed that Kenma had his boxers off, he never noticed Kenma remove his boxers. <br/>Of course Kenma isn't a idiot, he knows Hinata is a virgin and He wants to please Hinata and have Hinata comfortable during it, Kenma doesn't want to hurt Hinata.<br/>" Fuck me~ Please Kenma" Hinata begs, Hinata didn't care about prep and Kenma knew Hinata doesn't at the moment and he wants to please his Kitten. <br/>He lines up and pushes in, holding Hinata's thighs under his short dress that rides up " Fuck~ Kenma" Hinata moans slightly bucking his hips to have Kenma start moving and stop teasing him. " What do you need Kitten~ Tell me" Kenma smirks at Hinata impatient.<br/>" Please~ Please move and fuck me~ Please Kenma" Hinata whimpers out begging pulling at his cuffs. </p><p>Kenma moves his hands causing Hinata to moan lowly as he grips Hinata's hips and he pulls out before pushing back in, teasing Hinata with a slow pace having hinata whimper more and buck his hips, " K-Kenma~ Please~" Hinata whimpers out, " What is it Kitty~ Tell me" Kenma hides his face In hinata neck as he keeps his slow pace and kiss hinata neck gently. " Please fuck me harder~ Please Kenma, Im not fragile " Hinata moans hiding his face in Kenma's shoulder but loud enough for Kenma to hear. <br/>Kenma pulls all the way out except for the tip before slamming back in, " Ah~" Hinata let out a moan pulling on his cuffs hard and he arches his back, <br/>Kenma rocks his hips hard and fast as he keeps pulling out and slamming back in hitting his prostate every time. " F-Fuck, your so tight Kitty and so fucking cute below me" Kenma groans as his grip On hinata hips tighten as he pulls Hinata hips with his thrusts also with Hinata's help, " K-Kenma~ " Hinata whimpers pulling on his handcuffs as he rocks his hips with Kenma's hard thrusts the best he could.<br/>They were reaching their climax " Kenma, I-Im~ Im close" Hinata bites his lip, " Same here Kitty" Kenma kisses Hinata neck as his thrusts get sloppier before he and Hinata come at the same time, Kenma lets out a low groan as he pulls out of Hinata. " K-Kenma..Can you get the handcuffs off" hinata smiles shyly at Kenma, Kenma kisses Hinata before taking the cuffs off, " Now we can get that dress off" Kenma chuckles as Hinata pulls it off and cuddle next to Kenma under the covers, <br/>" Happy Birthday Kenma" Hinata looks at Kenma " Thank you Kitty" Kenma smiles and kisses his forehead before they fall into a deep slumber in each other arms. <br/>Not realize... Hinata phone was recording and the team heard them, so lets say they teased Hinata the next day Hinata arrived to practice.<br/>Kenma beaten Tanaka and Noya asses as hinata was a flustered mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hinata tells the team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata doesn't talk about his Biological parents but when they show up and Hinata tells them and the team something he did earlier that week.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is family fluff with a small ship, but you will see who when reading cause It's more fun that way, and sorry if this was short,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was what the team would call " The sunshine" or " Our Sunshine" " our Sun" he was the light of their life, every time they see him or talk to them when they are feeling bad, he brighten their day, they couldn't ask for anybody else, that includes tsukishima, even if he doesn't admit it. They never excepted their Sun to have a rough time at home, he never talks about it or says anything about his home life except that his parents are always busy and he has a sister named Natsu. <br/>So one day during after school practice they were done very early so they just talked, even tsukishima joined as he was bored and his phone died so he couldn't listen to music at all so that's another reason. Until they heard a door open, shut and clicks of shoes they looked and Hinata eyes widen as he stands up quickly, the others look confused.<br/>Their was a man about 6'3 peachy close to soft sunset tan skin with Dark blue scary eyes with spikey, Blond hair, he had a suit on, a angry expression along his wrinkily face.<br/>The women next to him was about 6'0 but with the thin heels it made her 6'2, she had messy spikey orange hair with Sunkist Tan skin with Brown eyes with her thin arms on her hips.   " M-Mom, Dad w-what are you doing here" hinata stutters, " Why are you not home Dumbass" the man called Hinata father yelled making Hinata flinch a little, the others notice, they can already see this is not going to end well or even start well since the man had yelled at Hinata, at their sun. </p><p>" I-I was here practicing Volleyball" Hinata swallows a lump in his throat, " Hey, Im-" Sugawara was speaking standing up when he was interrupted " We don't care, Shoyo! Get your ass out of this gym" the women who is Hinata's mother yelled, " Do not yell at my friends!" Hinata yells but regrets it but doesn't show it, The others stare shocked, Hinata never snaps back like that, " Excuse me" The man hands clenched in a fist but let go, " I said, do not yell at my friends," Hinata glares at them, <br/>" you are testing you luck boy" The women eyes twitch. " So boy, we heard from one of my friends you did something a few days ago. Care to explain what that is...now.." The man growls, Hinata froze as the others look at Hinata.<br/>" What did you do Hinata" Sugawara asked worried for his baby Crow, Hinata gulped as he took a few breaths before responding, <br/>he smiled at them, " I...I" Hinata was struggling to get his words out " SPIT IT OUT BOY! NOW!" The man screamed making the boy flinch and almost move his hands to his face but stopped himself and his teammates saw and it all clicked...He was being abused...<br/>" DO NOT YELL AT SHOYO!" Tanaka yelled at the two adults anger filling his bones, " Tell us boy! Now" the women sighs annoyed but had enough to yell at Hinata too.<br/>" he doesn't have-" Kageyama was saying until Shoyo voice broke into their ' conversation ' " I kissed a boy and I liked it...the taste of his cherry Chapstick" Hinata smiled but he had his eyes on Noya who was smiling back at him.  " HELL NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS" Hinata father yelled, grabbing Hinata arm roughly and pulling him to the exit, Daichi pulled Hinata out of his father grip and pushed him to Noya, Their was yelling, loud yelling and scuffle of feet, Noya was trying to distract Hinata. <br/>Soon the cops were called and Hinata's parents were taken to the jail until a court date but it doesn't matter Natsu and Hinata were being taken to a new family,<br/>" So you and Noya" Tanaka smirks causing the two to slightly blush, " We accept you hinata...both of you" Sugawara smiles hugging them as the others joined in too. <br/>" We will always accept you Hinata and Noya" Yamaguchi smiles at the two short boys, they all camped out at the gym and when they were sent to bed, Noya and Hinata cuddled together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tent, TanaHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kurasuno volleyball team goes out to relax and decided to go camping for the night and they are made to pare up to share a tent for the night since they don't have tents for everyone to have one of their own which nobody really cared,<br/>so what happens when Tanaka and Hinata are pared to share a tent for a night..all alone...<br/>- Smut-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found out that Tanaka x Hinata is a rare ship and I am living for rare ships anyway as you could maybe tell by the title or not, this is smut, Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at the reserved mountains and soon as they get their over night bag and step off the bus, the bus drives off kicking dust all over making them cough and some wave off the dirt dust out of their face, They look around the huge dirted area and the miles for miles area covered with trees  and a lake that you can hear if you listen deeply,  they dropped the bags of their own and grabbed the bags full of the tents and blow up mattress. " Who had the job to bring the pillows" Sugawara asks " I did and I brought them " Noya smiled brightly as he unzipped the bag and they saw the colorful pillows, some yellow, blue, red and some black and white. " I bought them since I didn't want to bring my own" Noya shrugged his shoulder and the others didn't care either way long as they had pillows and blankets. " Hinata, did you bring the blankets? " Daichi asks as zips up the bag of pillows with a struggle, Hinata nods as he opens the two bags and they stare eye wide a bit " I um..I didn't know how you guys are with blankets so I brought every single one from my house, well except for my sister's haha" Hinata laughs shyly. Their were heavy blankets, thin blankets and weighted blankets, " How did you carry those out of your house" Noya asked shocked that Hinata could carry those bags of blankets down, especially the weighted one's. </p><p>" I find of threw them out my window and hung them on my bike and It went down hill from there" Hinata chuckles, the others asked when he arrived why the hell he had a cut on his hands, he didn't tell them he just washed his hands and left them alone, " Well thank you Hinata" Yamaguchi smiles at the boy they soon grabbed the tent stuff and spread them out <br/>around the area. one of the Kurasuno members couldn't come so Kageyama brought someone from the opposite team, It was his boyfriend Oikawa so now everyone has someone to pared up with, " Alright, one of you pick a name out of the hat and that's the person your sharing with for the night. Daichi and Me already agreed on us" Sugawara put a hat out with small papers of names on it. " Of course you two, you two are dating and fucking" Tsukishima rolls his eyes, The two were blushing, Asahi went up and picked a small paper out and looked at it, " I got Noya" Asahi smiles as Noya just smiles, Tsukishima goes up and picks a name " Yamaguchi" He says plainly while Yams smiled brightly, Oikawa went up and pulled out a name " To bad, I got King" Oikawa responds sarcastically. Kageyama smacked the back of his head while they talked loudly as they walked off to pick their tent.<br/>" I guess It's just us left Hinata" Tanaka smiles punching Hinata's shoulder slightly, Hinata nods with a smile. </p><p>They found everyone picked except for the further one away which is a few inches to 1-3 feet away from the others, al the others were only 3 inches apart while the last one was 3 feet away from the others, They grabbed two thin black pillows and one huge thick orange blanket and a weighted blanket since the others were gone, Tanaka looks at Hinata who had collapse when the blanket fell on him. Tanaka picked up Hinata who still had the blanket on him but Hinata knew it was by the muscles " T-Tanaka-Senpai?! W-What are you doing" Hinata blushed as he heard the tent zipper be opened. " Helping you" Tanaka smiles even though Hinata could see it,  Tanaka puts Hinata down and grabs the weighted blanket and placed with on the floor next to the other blanket and pillows.  " We need to blow up the air mattress " Tanaka responds before leaving to find who has the pump so he can use it, " We grabbed the wrong one so know it's broken" Daichi says to everyone but everyone except for Hinata and Tanaka bed were blown up, They grabbed two sleeping bags and went to tell Hinata but when they entered Hinata was blowing into the mattress before stopping and closing it. He jumped when he saw the others " hey guys, what's wrong? " Hinata smiles and tilts his head. <br/>" How did you blow that up!? He was gone for 10 minutes!? " Sugawara was eye wide " I always could do that, " Hinata shrugs it off as if he didn't blow up a king size mattress<br/>" That's hot" Noya teases Hinata, " Noya leave the Shrimp alone besides Im sure he can use it to good use tonight" Tsukishima teased back having Hinata blushing brightly, Tanaka didn't hear the last part as he raced off to put the sleeping bags away. </p><p>" Alright guys lets leave so they can get their bed set up" Daichi sighs and pushes the others out, Tanaka came back and picked up the weighted blanket and threw it on the air mattress, they set the pillows down and the orange blanket too, they flopped on the bed " Natsu was so jealous when I told her, she wanted to come so bad" Hinata chuckles " Im sure she can come next time " Tanaka smiles at Hinata. Hinata blushes slightly as they get up and go to the others, Everyone but Tanaka knew Hinata had a huge crush on Tanaka but Hinata thinks Tanaka wouldn't like him back since he has a crush on kiyoko. Hinata went back to the tent and stripped into his boxers putting on some tan shorts that goes above his knees, he placed a white t-shirt on and sighed as he looked at himself. <br/>* Warning Self-Harm mentions!*</p><p>Hinata sat on the air mattress and looked at his self harm scars on his wrist and some on his ankles, he was at a dark time. He started at 13 when his father died after years of drinking and abusing him and his mother, he died in a car crash which Hinata was in but made it out with no harm to himself, which was shocking to everyone, and soon after his mother had died due to murder leaving him and his 6 year old sister alone and he fell into a depression, but he stopped when he met the team on the first day, The team doesn't know since he covered them up with makeup all the time so this is going to be the first time they see. <br/>Hinata also left his shoes out with the others way they are going to find out, Hinata didn't mind them finding out he just didn't know how to tell them, he walked over to them and sat in the chair they all set up and right away Sugawara noticed, " Hinata.." His eyes were slightly wide the others noticed soon after, <br/>" I was at a dark time, but Im fine know" Hinata smiles " When did you start if you don't mind me asking" Daichi asks biting his cheek gum, " I started at 13 when My father who was a drunk and abusive to me and my mother died in a car crash which I was in and surprisingly I walked out fine without a bruises or cut. then a few weeks later my mother was murdered and It was only me and Natsu left and I started soon after my mother and father's funeral... I stopped when I met you guys.. " Hinata smiles at them as they felt happy he was okay but happy that they made him feel loved and feel happy again to stop. <br/>" Anyway, Im going on a hike I'll be back" Hinata slipped his shoes on and waves as he left as the others waved bye, soon he heard hurried feet and looked and It was Tanaka " Wanted to come, hope it's okay" Tanaka smirks as Hinata nods as they climbed around tree's up dirt hills, down them and all over.  They arrived back by sunset and saw that the food was just getting off the grill and drinks were being put out. </p><p>they Hurried over and they all sat around the fire talked and ate and laughed together, " Now Daichi, Sugawara don't get mad" Noya and Tanaka said at the same time getting a extra small bag that made clinking sounds " We brought Alcohol" They looked nervous before the two ' parents ' could responds Hinata voice was heard " hell yeah " Hinata smirked as the others were wide eye. " What? " Hinata was confused why they were starring at him like he was a alien.<br/>" Why are you happy about Alcohol? " Yamaguchi asks confused " I drink it from time to time, the last I had it was like the last day of Middle school so I missed the taste, what kind you bought " Hinata asks " Tequila" Noya smiles pulling out two bottles and shot glasses " Let's do a game with it, Who's most likely " Hinata asks they all agree but Tanaka and Noya wanted to add to it, " Spicy version" Tanaka responds and they continued to agree with it, even thought it was hesitant.  <br/>They drag the table and sit on the benches some brought the chairs over and soon were in a circle. <br/>" Okay, Who's most likely to go streaking with a Ex" Noya asks " for sure, Oikawa" Kageyama chuckles " No way, It's tanaka " Sugawara says pointing to Tanaka, " Both of them then, okay you two take the shot" Daichi agrees and they down the shot, Oikawa body slightly twitched to the strange taste, " Who's most likely to...be a bottom in a threesome " Kageyama says smirking glancing at Hinata, " For sure Tangerine" Tsukishima laughs and they all agree as Hinata downed the alcohol " I missed that taste" hinata chuckles as he puts the glass down and waits for the next Question, " Who's most likely to be the kinkiest " Tanaka asks " Fuck, Ashai and Noya  " Hinata laughs, " What? no" Oikawa didn't believe it, " We aren't " Asahi blushed. " Are you sure about that cause Im pretty sure you two are " Hinata smirks as he pulls out his phone, " Evidence" tsukishima says a small smirk on his face. As he wants to know, " Know I have a audio since I left my phone In the changing room and my phone was recording due to me accidently pressing the wrong button so this is how I go it" Hinata told them as the sounds began. <br/>" A-Ah~ A-Asahi l-loosen the handcuffs and chocker please, we don't want marks for the others to see" Noya moans, you could hear a smack on Noya's ass "  What was that Slut" Asahi voice was slipping out in a deep hot whiskey tone, " M-Master~ Please" Noya moans and once more you could hear a smack bit soon a vibration sound as a vibrator.<br/>" Good enough" Hinata asks Pausing the audio " YES! j-just stop playing it" Noya blushed in embarrassment as he hid his face In Ashai arm as Asahi blushed brightly.<br/>The others laughed as the two took the shot. </p><p>People took shots for almost everything except Hinata, he had only took one shot so far, " Who's most likely to fuck someone in this group " Sugawara smiled as everyone but Hinata and Tanaka knew who he was mentioning. hinata.  " Hinata, no dought " Tsukishima laughed " No, N-No I wouldn't" Hinata blushed lightly " Yeah you would, and besides we don't mind sharing " Daichi responds having Hinata blush even more, " F-Fine whatever" Hinata blushed as he took the shot, " Alright it's already 9pm and we all except for Hinata over here took over 7 shots" Sugawara rushed them to bed. Tanaka and Noya have high alcohol tolerance, So Tanaka was not even drunk. <br/>They came back and they turn their back to each other, they were changing for the night. Tanaka stripped from his pants and left his black boxers on as he pealed his shirt off and dropped it on the floor and slipped a white tang top, as he did a thought came through his mind ' What did Hinata look like shirtless' He never looked at hinata when changing since he never had a reason too  or a thought to. Now he does.<br/>He turned slightly and saw Hinata naked back and he glanced down at hinata's bottom half , he had some Black boxers on and he had some grey sweats he was going to put on but stopped when he felt arms on his waist, the hands were warm against Hinata's cold body " T-Tanaka senpai, W-What are you doing " Hinata blushed as he tilt his head back to look at Tanaka. " Your waist is so small" Tanaka laughs as he pulls away and flops on the bed on his stomach and lay their with his eyes closed. Hinata still blushing slipped his grey sweats on and his white tang top on and grabbed the blanket and covered them both up. <br/>" Night Hinata" Tanaka says turning to his side, back facing Hinata as Hinata turned the light off " Night Tanaka Senpai" Hinata responds before falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>Two hours pass and Tanka sighs and turns on his back looking at the netted open ' window' on the roof where the moon shined down on brightly, He couldn't stop thinking of Hinata... In different ways each time from the other, He turned his head and saw Hinata sleeping face and he thought Hinata looked so cute and hot, He felt a growing erection in his boxers and he looked under the blanket and saw a tent in his boxers. He gave in to the small voice and sneaked his hand under the blanket and pulled his hard erection out of the whole and stroke it gentle as he looked at Hinata's face. Hinata face was so relaxed and so pale, his face was milky pale that is just kissable, His right hand was tucked under his head and his left hand was gently on his right cheeck, His hands small and Whenever Tanaka high fived him before this night he felt how smooth Hinata's hands were so smooth like pure silk, like hitting the ball doesn't effect his smooth pale hands. <br/>Tanaka groans lowly as his hand slip along his hard dick, his pace speed up but not enough to shake the mattress to wake up Hinata, Tanaka breath began un even as he started to get close to his release, "Fuck" Tanaka whispers as his hand speed up still looking at sleeping Hinata who didn't have even have a single thought of tanaka doing this even if he was awake. Tanaka let out a small sigh as he came in his hand, he slipped his dick back in his boxers and wiped his hand on his shirt and soon as he did Hinata stirred and open his eyes, " Your still awake" Hinata rubs his eyes and sat up looking at Tanaka wide awake know. It doesn't take much to have Hinata wide awake soon as he gets up. <br/>" C-Couldn't sleep " Tanaka stuttered hoping Hinata wasn't awake when he was jerking off.  Hinata pulled the blankets a bit as he got up " Im going out side for some air, you cam come to if you want " Hinata smiled as he went outside and soon Tanaka followed, They walked over to the small fire that was still lit. The night was still pit black, they sat in the double seated chairs as the fire crackled in front of them. <br/>" Why did you come out here? " Tanaka asks " I wanted to clear my thoughts I had a dream and I had some thoughts for weeks know and I just need them to be clear" Hinata smiles at Tanaka, They starred at each other, Hinata leans in and kisses Tanka lips closing his eyes for a moment, It shocked Tanaka and Hinata pulled away quickly "Im so sorry" Hinata barley gets out as tears fill his eyes as he quickly gets up and walks to the tent. </p><p>Tanaka quickly snapped back into reality and followed Hinata as he finally found out that weird feeling in his heart, He closed the tent and walked fastly to Hinata and spun him around and placed his hands on Hinata wet cheecks and smashed his lips against Hinata's deeply, he pulled away " I love you Hinata, Im sorry I didn't kiss back when you did" Tanaka looks into Hinata eyes that were filled with joy but shockness. " I love you too Tanaka" hinata says and kisses Tanaka deeply putting his arms  around Tanaka's neck.<br/>Tanaka moved his hands under Hinata's legs and Hinata hopped and Tanka wrapped them loosely around his Hips and crawled on the air mattress not breaking the hot, messy <br/>kiss. Tanaka hands traveled to Hinata shirt and pulled it off with Hinata's help before he threw it on the floor somewhere pulling their lips away for a moment before they attached to each other once more. Tanaka kisses went to Hinata's jaw kiss roughly leaving viable marks, Hinata moans lowly Tanaka kisses were rough leaving marks on Hinata pale thin torso and neck, Hinata hands grabbed Tanaka shirt and pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. Tanaka loved how Hinata took his shirt off maybe it was due to the makeout that they had but Hinata just made him love Hinata more, strangely yes but he just did. Hinata flips them gentle to not pop the air mattress surprising Tanaka a bit, Hinata looked at him shyly before kissing his neck leaving dark marks and trailed down Tanaka slightly toned body, He left hickey's along his four back, his V- line and hips.<br/>Hinata words were stuck in his throat to ask so he just did it hoping Tanaka wouldn't react differently from what he is thinking. <br/>His hands shaked a bit as he pulled Tanaka boxers off and dropped them to the ground, he licked the tip making Tanaka groan as his right hand goes straight to Hinata's messy orange hair, Hinata placed his hands gently on Tanaka's thighs as he took Tanaka dick in his mouth and gently bobbed his head as he sucked Tanaka off.<br/>" Fuck, Y-Your good at that Shoyo" Tanaka groans in pure pleasure as he moved his hand in Hinata hair up and down to help Hinata suck him. Hinata began to suck faster as his hands stayed on Tanaka's thighs, Tanka hi[s arched up a bit and It hit the back of Hinata's throat and It surprised them both that he didn't gagged but soon as he arched his hips up he came in Hinata's mouth. Hinata swallowed it and licked the rest of the cum off of Tanaka dick before he was pulled up on Tanaka's lap by Tanaka himself, who else?</p><p>" Your going to grind on my leg like a horny boy you are" Tanaka growls seductively In Hinata ear and Hinata nods and grids against Tanaka's thigh burring his head in Tanaka's shoulder muffling his words, " I want to hear your words Shoyo~ Do not hide them from me" Tanaka gently bites Shoyo's earlobe, Hinata hesitantly puts his head up and kept grinding, " A-Ah~ T-Tanaka " His words came out as a quiet moan only enough for the two to hear and share. Shoyo hands were on Tanaka shoulders as his legs shaked a bit as his high was coming a end just from grinding On Tanaka's thigh, Hinata breath came out shaky as he pressed his forhead to Tanaka's shoulder as he came in his boxers. <br/>" You looked hot riding me Shoyo, " Tanaka kissed Hinata lips before he slipped Hinata's boxers off that had a wet spot from the cum. <br/>He dropped them off on his side of the air mattress and he licked Hinata's thigh from the cum and he also left marks on his thighs as well, once done marking both sides of Hinata's thighs he licks Hinata dick " Fuck~ " Hinata moans throwing his head back. Tanaka bobs his head as he sucks Hinata his hands on hinata hips keeping him placed down on the air mattress, unable to arch his back or buck his hips. <br/>Hinata hands gripped the blanket as he moans out Fuck's and Tanaka's name, Hinata gave a shaky moan before he came again and his legs were shaking Tanaka swallowed all of it but he wanted Hinata to taste how sweet he is so He climbed back up to hinata and kissed his lips deeply, He kept the kiss hot and messy as he slipped his hands on Hinata's legs and made Hinata wrap his legs around Tanaka's lower hips. he pulled his lips away making Hinata pant " See how sweet you taste Sho~" Tanaka purrs making Hinata nod still in a daze from the hot kiss. Tanaka lined himself up and gently pushed into the boy making the boy buck his hips wanting to be fucked already, soon as it was in he stayed to have Hinata relax and get use to his size.  Tanaka wasn't small he was packing a good thick 12 inches, " Move~ Fuck please move" Hinata groans bucking his hips weakly, <br/>His legs were shaking slightly due to the last two orgasms he had. </p><p>Tanaka starts moving with a slow steady pace wanting to slightly tease the poor boy who was silently begging to be railed into next week, Hinata was having enough of it " Tanaka~ Please just fucking rail me" Hinata begs " You sound so hot when you beg Shoyo, Do it again for me" Tanaka smiles keeping the slow pace, <br/>" Please Ryunosuke~  Rail me into next week, please Ryu~ " Hinata begs and Tanaka grew hard making Hinata moan as he grew a hard Erection in Shoyo, When Shoyo used his first name he loved how it slipped out of his mouth. He loved how Shoyo moans his first name like sweet honey. <br/>Tanaka Gripped Hinata hips and slam into Hinata hard and rough and his thrust began fast he left his left hand as he placed his right hand next to Hinata's face gripping the pillow, " F-Fuck~ Ryu~" Hinata  moans loudly but quickly covers his mouth not wanting to wake the others, While Tanaka was going at a inhuman speed forhead on Hinata shoulder, Shoyo was trying to muffle his loud moans with his hand. " I-Im G-Ganna cum Ryu" Hinata moans quietly fianlly getting it under control again.<br/>" Cum then Sho" Tanaka bite Hinata's shoulder as Hinata came and so did Tanaka. Tanaka grabbed his shirt and wiped Hinata gentle from the cum  on him before tossing it on the floor. He got him and Hinata under the covers and held Hinata close during the night.<br/>" I love you Ryu" hinata says looking at Tanaka, Ryunosuke kissed Hinata gently " I love you too Shoyo" He smiled and cuddles Hinata until both fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Pool, OiHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa invites Hinata over to hang out and they decide to swim in his pool and things spice up,<br/>- Smut-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you could Tell it's going to be a oikawa x hinata one if you have any more let me know,<br/>Im sorry if this short, I made this when I was very tired and I am a to lazy to re-write everything or add more detail,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sat on Oikawa couch smiling as they joked around and talked, Hinata was invited over a hour ago by Oikawa to hang since Iwa-chan couldn't come, Since they have been talking and cracking jokes " Hey Shoyo, Wanna go for a swim in my pool? " Oikawa asks looking at Hinata who nods so Oikawa goes off and comes back and throws hinata a pair of trunks and a towel. Hinata goes to the bathroom and strips and pulls the trunks on and exists to see Oikawa already in his, Oikawa was in a baby crystal blue and white trunks while Hinata had orange trunks on. They head out to Oikawa's backyard and to the pool, they drop the towels on the small lawn chairs and hopped in, " Aw~ this is nice, I haven't been in a pool since I was like 8 " Hinata smiles as he relaxes in the pool floating on his back as Oikawa swims around him. <br/>" So's how has it been at your house alone, your mom and Natsu...you know left " oikawa hesitantly asks " Lonely but Im getting by" hinata smiles sadly at Oikawa not stop floating on his back, letting the pool gently sway him in any way they wanted. </p><p>" If you want you could stay with me whenever you want, My parents are hardly ever home so I won't mind" Oikawa smiles as he looks at the short ginger boy, Hinata gets off his back and swims around Oikawa, " How have you been lately Oikawa? " Hinata asks shining his bright smile that Oikawa loves seeing, " Good, My parents just left three days ago and said they might be gone for a year or two due to their job, but I'll be fine" Oikawa responds to his ginger boy.  Hinata swam to a corner placed his arms down and placed his chin on it, Hinata didn't notice Oikawa behide him until he felt Oikawa's hands on his waist, Hinata melts into his boyfriends hold. Oikawa and Hinata have been dating for a few months know and they did everything but sex, Oikawa wanted to wait till hinata was ready. <br/>Hinata turned around and wrapped his arms around oikawa shoulders, " I love you" hinata smiles as Oikawa just smiles back, and kisses Hinata's lips gentle as Hinata kissed back with the same love. Until Shoyo bite Oikawa's lip gentle earning a surprised moan as Hinata slipped his toung in, Oikawa was shocked but loving it so he continued as his hands massaged Hinata's sides.  Hinata moved his kisses to Oikawa's neck as he roughly kissed Oikawa's neck leaving hickey's, Oikawa let out a low groan as he let Shoyo do his thing " Baby Boy, Stop before you do something you might regret" Oikawa groans in Hinata's ear, " What If I want to continue, What If I want to go further" Hinata says pulling away and looking into Oikawa's eyes.  " Are you sure Shoyo" Oikawa removes one of his hands and rubs Hinata's cheeck, Hinata leans into it and nods smiling. " Im ready Torru" Hinata spoke and Oikawa couldn't help but feel a erection grow when he heard Shoyo call him by his first name. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pressed Hinata into the corner as he attacked Hinata's neck with rough kisses and hickey's as he did his neck a few minutes ago as well but he trails his hickeys to Hinata's shoulder and collar bone and his jaw line, earning so many moans from Hinata, That Torru just loved to hear. Oikawa looked at Shoyo silently asking for permission and Hinata nods with a faint blush on his face, Oikawa slips hinata's trunks off and puts them on the edge of the pool and slips his own off and lays it on Hinata's, " I would fuck you on the edge of the pool but fucking you in the pool seems for fun" Oikawa smirks devilishly at Hinata as he grinds against Hinata who let out a moan. <br/>Oikawa slips his finger under the water and presses a finger slowly In Hinata who tensed for a second before relaxing as he placed his head in Oikawa neck as he kissed his neck,<br/>Oikawa pumps slowly before adding a second finger and pumps a bit faster hitting Hinata prostate to just tease him and every time he does Hinata would moan vibrating Oikawa neck as he was kissing it. Oikawa adds his third finger pumping fastly know into Hinata who was know just moaning more then leaving more hickey's on Oikawa,<br/>" F-Fuck~" Hinata gasps gripping Oikawa back tightly, Oikawa pulls his fingers out as Hinata groans in loss of pleasure. " Don't worry Baby boy, Im going to fuck you soon" Oikawa kisses Hinata cheeck before he lined himself up waiting for Hinata go. <br/>" You can go" Hinata says, I pushed in and I let out a small groan as Hinata moans, Oikawa wanted to just rail the boy into next month but he waiting until hinata relaxed since he felt Hinata be tense, " Y-You can move" Hinata moans into Oikawa's shoulder, Oikawa moves slowly letting out low groans, hands gripping Hinata's hips " O-Oikawa, F-Faster please" hinata wraps his arms around Oikawa's back dragging his nails gently down Torru's back. </p><p>Oikawa picked up the pace within a second, He took his slow pace and pulled out and slammed back in at a hard, quick pace " A-Ah~ Torru~" Hinata nails dragged down Torru's back and oikawa was gripping Hinata's hip tightly enough to leave a bruise for awhile, " Fuck, your so tightly around me Shoyo..." Oikawa groans rocking faster getting close to his climax. " I-Im close Torru" Shoyo moans, by know he left a lot of scratch marks down Oikawa's back, " I am too Shoyo" Oikawa kisses Hinata neck gently, Oikawa hips were still at a fast hard pace but it was getting sloppier and soon Hinata hide his face In Oikawa's neck and moans as he came and soon after  a few more sloppier thrusts, oikawa came.<br/>Oikawa pulls out and pull's Hinata chin gently to look at him, " Next time Baby boy, Don't muffle those moans of Your's, " Hinata blushed and nods as Oikawa smiles and kisses Hinata gently. " Lets go for a round two in my room, okay? " Oikawa smirks as Hinata blush's and nods, and they set off to Oikawa's room quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>